Something Inside
by Amber Carlin
Summary: A new girl comes to Risembool to visit an old friend, Winry Rockbell. But she happens to meet Al and his older brother Ed who catches the new girls eye.
1. Meeting

**Hey everyone! This is my first story on and I really hope you guys like it. And please review it and comment on it. I would deeply appreciate it.**

* * *

><p>It was a bright sunny day when I stepped off the train and onto the platform. I covered my eyes from the sun and looked up at the clear blue sky. Smiling to myself, I looked around to see people bustling about doing their business. I clutched my suitcase tighter and took a deep breath, nervous. It was the first time of seeing Winry in seven years. Somebody walked past me and accidentally knocked my suitcase onto the tracks.<p>

"Oh no!" I cried out.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry!" the apologized. I stared at my suticase about to be run over by an oncoming train but I looked up surprised the voice sounded slightly metallic.

I gasped and covered my mouth in surprise to see a man in a huge suit of armor. He was very frightening but his voice was kind, almost childlike. "No, no. It's alright. Just an accident." I looked back out at the train and sighed. "I'll just have to borrow some money from Winry for some new clothes..."

"Winry!" the man exclaimed. "Do you mean Winry Rockbell?"

"Uh yes. Actually I do. Do you know her?" Winry has set me letters before but she never mentioned a man in a suit of armor come into her life in anyway possible.

The man laughed. "Yes I do! She's one of my closets friends actually." He turned around and pointed to a girl with long, blond hair pulled up into a pony tail. She was at the little booth buying tickets but when she turned I laughed. It was Winry.

"Winry!" I called, reached my arm up and waving at her. She stopped what she was doing, like she was surprised but when she finally noticed me her face broke out into her usual large grin. Winry ran over to us and gave me a tight hug.

"Kiara! What on earth are you doing here?" she asked me as she looped her arm through mine.

"I thought I should come and visit you. You know we haven't talked for years. I was getting lonely at my crowded place I call home. My mom's still popping out the babies, like usual." I laughed and glanced over to the armor boy. "So, this man says he knows you. You never said anything in the past letters."

Winry looked at him and sighed. "Uh yea, this is Alphonse. He's uh, one of my friends. His brother is here too...somewhere." She got up onto her tippy toes and looked around for his brother. Winry groaned and stood normally again with a frustrated look on her face. "I don't know where the boy runs off too. I swear, he's just like a little kid."

Alphonse and Winry looked at each other for a second before bursting out into laughter. She wiped a tear from her eye from laughing so hard. I just gave them both weird looks from being so confused. I must've been gone for longer than I thought...


	2. First Fight

Winry ran off to look for Al's brother. I sat there with Al, getting to know him better. His big suit of armor took up most of the room on the bench but it was alright. The metal suit was cold and it felt nice against my hot skin, kind of red from the sun beating down on me all day. I regretted not leaving earlier for the earlier train here.

"So, your name is Kiara?" Al asked.

"Mhm. Kiara Downs." I gave him a smile and looked up at him, squinting. The sun was shining directly into my eyes and was quite painful. Al shifted over slightly and blocked the sun from my view. "Oh, thank you." I sighed happily.

"No problem. My name's Alphonse Elric, as you know. It's a pleasure to meet you but uh, I have a feeling we've met before. You seem really similar and I don't know why."

I shrugged and looked about the bustling crowd for the bright blond headed girl. "I'm not sure. Maybe it's just the trick of the light, you know?" I paused. "Hey wait a minute. I think I know. When I was little and I came over Winry's house there were these two little blond boys there. We all played together and had a great time. Too bad I can't remember their names. Maybe the were you two! You know, you and your brother."

"Yes! That must be it! I remember visiting Winry and there was this girl there with very long brown hair. Just like yours!" He reached over and grabbed a strand of my dark brown hair gently and ran it through his large fingers. "And I think she had the greenest pair of eyes I have ever seen in my life."

I grinned. I had brown hair that when I was little, fell to the waist. My eyes were also a very vibrant shade of green. Just as I was going to ask why Al was inside that suit of armor I heard the distinct shout from Winry.

"Why can't you just drink your milk! That's why you're so short!"

"Short? Are you calling me short?" shrieked another voice, one that I did not recognize at all. I turned my head to see Winry walking toward Al and I with her thin arms crossed against her and. She was walking beside a short boy with golden hair braided at the nape of his neck. He was wearing a bright red jacket and black pants and a black shirt underneath his jacket.

_That must be Al's older brother...but he's so short. He must be younger than Al._ I thought as I glanced up at the large man in the suit of armor.

"Kiara?" Winry interrupted my thoughts abruptly and I turned around quickly. "This is Ed. Al's older brother."

_So he is older. Strange._

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ed. Al has been talking very highly of you." I stuck my left hand out to shake Ed's. He glared at me with his intense golden eyes, almost as yellow as his hair. But eventually, after hesitating for a moment he grabbed my hand with his right and shook it slightly before letting it go and shoving his hands in his pockets.

His hand felt oddly cold, even though his hands were covered with his gloves. I gave him a quick smile. "I'm Kiara Downs. I came to visit Winry." I smiled kindly at her before turning back to Ed. "If I may ask, how long have you known Winry because I do believe we met when we were very young."

"How long... well. I've pretty much known her my whole life. When my mother died and my house burnt down I lived with her and Pinaco since." Ed turned his head away and stared at the ground with his intense stare.

"O-oh...uh. I'm sorry-"

"Why are you apologizing?" He jerked his head back at me and I was so surprised from the sudden movement I stumbled backwards. "You didn't do anything so stop apologizing. It's Al and me that really should be apologizing..." he muttered under his breath.

"Uh... yea. O-ok." I looked at Winry with a desperate gaze. She responded with a slight shrug and a sorry look on her face. "Uhm... so you're Al's older brother right?"

"Yea."

"Well, he seems quite older than you. Are you completely sure you aren't younger...?"

"What? Are you calling me short? Well you should take a look in the mirror you stupid beanpole!" Ed snapped back with a fierce expression on his face.

My face grew hot and completely red. Even my ears and when my ears turn red, it's not a very good thing. Especially when they make fun on my height. Winry gulped and slowly backed away into the shadow to conceal herself from the war that had started between us.

"You did **not** just call me that." I hissed.

"Yea I did. You got a problem with that, _beanpole_?"

I clenched my fists and unclenched them, trying to calm down. This little kid was not going to just stand there and make fun on my height. He was making of fun of how tall I was when he was barely taller that a ten year old. "You're gonna pay for that, pipsqueak."

"Uh oh!" I heard Winry gasp from the shadow. Glancing over to look at her I felt something smack against my cheek. The pain was so incredibly I stumbled sideways and landed against the brick wall on the platform. A; came running to my side. I believe he was asking if I was alright but my ears were ringing with pain and anger.

"Who're you calling a pipsqueak?" cried Ed. "You giant!"

I couldn't even tell what was happening at that moment. All I knew was that I took a swing at Ed's face. He jumped back but I felt my fist slightly clip his chin. Ed stood there, about a foot away from where he started, rubbing his chin. Then I felt his fist against my cheek again but I brought my knee up to hit him but he was already far enough away. Our faces were bright red and our hearts raced with the heat of anger. My hair had fallen out from it's ponytail and messily fell around my face is an ugly display of strands of dark brown hair.

"Don't you dare call me that again you shortstack!" I cried. This time I saw Ed coming and I jumped back in time. He landed where I was just a few moments ago and he leaped again, now grabbing onto my shoulders and pushing me to the ground. I landed with a loud thud and an painful groan. Ed sat upon my stomach glaring into my eyes with anger and punched me again. Winry's cries came out from the shadows as she ran out and pulled Ed off of me.

"Kiara!" she cried. "Are you alright? Kiara, no! Wake up!" he voice drowned out as the blackness fell upon me. The last thing I saw was Ed, rubbing his chin and staring off into the distance.


End file.
